Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Tournament
by Cheetor640
Summary: The Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Tournament including sixteen competitors hoping to win it all. And the best part is the story will be based on fights I play on my game, so not even I know how this tournament is going to end up.
1. Introducing the Competitors

Okay this is an idea that I came up with simply out of the blue, and like I said in the summary, not even I know how the tournament is going to end up. I'm going to have the computers fight in my Super Smash Bros. game (all at level 9), with one life each, and then describe the way the fight went in this fan fic, so I don't even the way the fight go, and I don't know who's going to win. Even deciding who ends up fighting who will be done randomly. I have no idea how this is going to end up. I might add some scenes before the fights though to make the story more interesting anyway enjoy  
  
I don't own SSB this is just fan fiction  
--------------  
  
There was a thunder of applause as the announcer and master of ceremonies to the first Super Smash bros. Tournament stepped into the still unmodified ring.   
"Greetings Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled. "Welcome to the first annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament!"  
There was a thunder of applause as the announcer spoke.   
"I am Cheetor640 your master of ceremonies for the tournament. As you may no this is a tournament to determine the strongest Nintendo hero of them all!"  
Another thunder of applause roared through the stadium as Cheetor640 spoke.  
"And now I shall announce the competitors, only one of these sixteen Nintendo Characters will win and be proclaimed the strongest of all! Now we begin with introducing two of the most famous and recognized of all Nintendo characters, and the official Nintendo mascots! The Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi!"  
Cheers erupted throughout the tournament as Mario and Luigi stepped into the ring, and some loud boos from a crowd of people holding a sign that said "Nintendo villain fan club".   
"The Mario brothers are the most senior of all our Nintendo heroes and have been around since the old days of your basic NES system, and star in one of the first games Nintendo ever released!"  
Cheers continued to erupt throughout the crowd.  
"And now we have our third competitor, this guys been around almost as long as Mario, and for a time was a great Nintendo villain, but with the release of his newer games he's patched things up with our favorite plumber and now is a great Nintendo hero! Give it for Donkey Kong!"  
More cheers erupted as the lumbering ape DK stepped onto the ring with the exception of the Nintendo villain fan club that yelled out. "Traitor!"   
"Donkey gonna crush other opponents to dust!" Donkey Kong yelled waving his arms in the air.  
"I'm sure you will," Cheetor640 sighed. "And next we have another senior member to the Nintendo crew who revolutionized the RPG world with his famous 'The Legend of Zelda' series, Link!"  
Louder cheers erupted as the Hylian dressed all in green appeared into the ring wielding his sword in the air.  
"Hey he's got a weapon," some spiky haired guy from the crowd yelled. "That offers an unfair advantage, he shouldn't be able to use it!"  
Cheetor640 coughed as he held the rulebook. "Yes true the rulebook states that foreign objects are not allowed in the tournament, it also states any trademark weapons used frequently throughout a characters gaming career may be used, so Link may use both his sword and shield. Anyway let's continue to introduce the fighters shall we! Next we have another senior member of the Nintendo crew, and the only female competitor in the tournament Samus Aran!"  
A slightly quieter cheer than the others roared through the stadium as Samus stepped into the ring.   
"Samus has been around since the NES days and also stared in an SNES game Super Metroid, while she hasn't any recent games, we have heard that there will be upcoming game in the future Nintendo system the Gamecube! Next we have - well a lesser known competitor who made his debut in the SNES system in his game F-Zero, and has recently starred in F-Zero X, here we have the great racer Captain Falcon!"  
A great cheer erupted as Falcon stepped into the ring along with the other fighters.  
"What can that guy do?" the same spiky haired guy yelled. "Without his racer he's just a normal guy."  
Falcon grew extremely anger at this remark. "I'll show you what I can do!" he yelled pulling back his fist. "Falcon punch!"   
Falcon's fist ignited in flames as he punched the floor of the ring, smashing it, the spiky haired guy immediately shut up.   
"Save it for the fight Falcon," Cheetor640 said laughing. "Anyway let's go on shall we, our next competitor, is lesser known than most of our other competitors, he has stared in one game for the SNES, here we have Ness!"  
The crowd immediately went quiet as Ness stepped into the ring, crickets could be heard in the background.  
"Who?" The entire crowd said at once.  
Cheetor640 laughed nervously. "Heh, heh you know the kid from Earthbound."  
The crowd started cheering again, most of them only pretending to know who Ness was.   
"I got to get a better agent," Ness muttered to himself.   
"Next we introduce two characters, the only two villains fighting in this tournament, here we have them Mario and Luigi's evil counter parts Wario and Waluigi!"  
Despite the fact the two were villains, the crowd continued to cheer, with only a few boos coming from the crowd. The cheers were loudest coming from the Nintendo villains fan club.  
"Wario has stared in several games for the Game boy, while Waluigi was made appearances in several Mario sport games!"  
The cheers continued, as Cheetor640 spoke, though more boos began to erupt.  
"Next we have a character that began as Mario's sidekick, but has recently developed his own identity as he has stared in a few of his own games, here we have the might dinosaur Yoshi!"  
The cheers were loudest than they had been before as the former sidekick to Mario stepped onto the ring.   
"Next we have another senior to the Nintendo crew, he began his career on the game boy but has made several other games including one on the N64 crew, let's give it up for the small puff ball who can eat anything, Kirby!"  
Kirby flew into the ring inflated waving his arms madly, as cheers began to erupt from the crowd!  
"And now we introduce a Nintendo hero that started his career in the SNES, and was one of the pioneers of the N64 system and introduced us to the rumble pack. Here we have the great pilot, the Star fox, Fox McLeod!"  
Fox entered the ring twirling his gun in his hand, as the crowd cheered him on.   
"Hey he's got a weapon," the same spiky haired guy yelled. "And it's not a trademark one."  
"This is a miniature version of the lasers mounted on my Arwing!" Fox yelled. "Which is a trademark weapon of mine!"  
The spiky haired guy immediately shut up again.   
"That guy is really starting to annoy me," Cheetor640 mumbled under his breath, then brought the mike back up to his mouth. "Okay now we bring out a big senior to the gaming world, who probably has been around as long as Mario, here we have George!"  
The crowd seemed confused, George could be anyone, but everyone got their answer, as a giant hundred-foot ape loomed over from outside the stadium, recognizing the giant ape from Rampage.   
"Um for the purpose of the tournament, we shall shrink George down to the size of our other competitors."  
"What?" George yelled. "George never agreed to this!"  
Too late, George bean to shrink, as he fell into the stadium and into the ring, and was now about the same size as Donkey Kong, and held a very angry look upon his face.  
"Hey he's not a Nintendo character!" the spiky haired guy. "He's been in other systems, like Sega, and Playstation!"  
Cheetor640 immediately ran up to the spiky haired guy. "Quiet," he whispered. "Our budget isn't as high as you think, and Banjo and Kazooie wanted more money, George was all we could get."  
The spiky haired guy nodded, and Cheetor640 ran back to his spot in the ring.   
"Anyway let's move on shall we! Our next competitor is a rookie to the Nintendo World, but has grown tremendous popularity, here he is Pikachu!"  
Cheers erupted as the small little electric mouse ran into the ring.  
"Pika - pika - chu!" Pikachu yelled.   
"Our next competitor, is another rookie to the Nintendo World, and a companion to Pikachu please welcome, Jigglypuff."  
The cheering died down, a bit but continued, just a little quieter as the small balloon Pokemon stepped into the ring.   
"And finally bring upon our final competitor. This competitor isn't exactly the fighting type, but he still has some good tools to help him in the tournament, he's been around since the NES days, in his Harvest Moon games, please welcome Jack!"  
Jack received the same amount of applause Jigglypuff received as the young farmer stepped into the ring.   
"Hey he's not a pure Nintendo character either," the spiky haired guy yelled out once again. "He's got a game for the Playstation!"  
Cheetor640 had grown very impatient with the spiky haired spectator, and then tossed his microphone at him, which hit him in the head knocking him out. Cheetor640 pulled another mike out of his pocket and continued with his announcing.  
"Here we have it! Our sixteen fighters in the first Super Smash Bros. Tournament, it promises to be an exciting one!"  
  
--------------  
So what do you think of the think of the first chapter? I would really like to get some reviews before I continue to write more. Oh in case you were wondering, I guess I better explain about the four extra characters I added in. Namely Wario, Waluigi, Jack, and George. You're probably how I'm going to work that out in the game, simple. Wario will be Mario in a different colour, and Waluigi will be a different coloured Luigi, George will be a red Donkey Kong, and Jack will be a blue Ness (I couldn't help putting him in Ness and Jack just look so much alike). Anyway please review and tell me what you think otherwise I won't bother writing anymore. Thanks 


	2. The Draw

Here it is the second chapter, I know I only have three reviews at this point but I thought if you knew who was fighting who people would review more. Unfortunately the tournament hasn't started yet, this chapter deals with deciding who fights who. This is done randomly and the drawing process is just like the one from DBZ (like the spiky haired guy says), except pieces of paper are used instead of balls. In reality I drew pieces of paper out of a hat so who fights who really was chosen at random and this is how it ended up. Anyway enjoy the latest chapter.   
  
I don't own Super Smash brothers it's just fan fiction   
--------------   
Chapter 2: The Draw   
  
Cheetor640 held the mike up to his mouth as he prepared to make the next announcement about the tournament. "Now we will begin the tournament by deciding who will fight each other! This will be decided by each of the competitors drawing a number out of a drum, the number will decide their position, and opponent in the tournament!"   
"That's a rip off!" the spiky haired guy yelled now conscious again. "They did that in the World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball Z!"   
"Shut up already!" Cheetor640 said once again tossing his mike at the spiky haired guy knocking him out again.   
"Anyway, we will call the competitors up alphabetically to draw a slip of paper from the drum which will contain their position in the tournament." Cheetor640 looked at a clipboard he was holding. "And the first one to draw will be Captain Falcon."   
Captain Falcon stepped up to the drum and pulled out a piece of paper, he unfolded it revealing his number.   
"I'm Number seven." He said casually tossing the paper aside.   
"Okay," Cheetor640 said, as one of the workers of the tournament scribbled Falcon's Name on the tournament roster scheduling him for the fourth match in round one. "Next up is Donkey Kong!"   
Donkey Kong lumbered up to the drum and pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it a little to fast and ripping it.   
"Donkey get number one! Donkey gets to fight first!" Donkey Kong said happily looking at one half of the paper.   
"Uh Mr. Kong," Cheetor640 said. "That's number ten you ripped off the zero, that would make you in the fifth match."   
Donkey Kong looked disappointed but forgot about it and walked back to the spot where the other competitors were.   
"Okay, next is Fox McLeod."   
Fox eagerly stepped up to the drum, pulled out a piece of paper, pulled out a piece of paper and sighed.   
"Fourteen," he said holding up the paper.   
"Okay," Cheetor640 said. "That would make you in the seventh match.   
"I know," Fox said. "I was hoping to end up in one of the earlier matches."   
"Anyway," Cheetor640 said. "Let's move on shall we. Next we call up George!"   
The big ape George, lumbered up to the drum mumbling something under his breath about wanting to be his regular size again, he angrily pulled a piece of paper out of the drum, and tossed it to Cheetor640 without even looking at it.   
"Okay," Cheetor640 said unfolding the paper. "That would make George number thirteen!"   
Fox immediately looked up. That means he fights me. Fox thought.   
George laughed as he looked at his opponent. "I'm going to crush you Dog boy!"   
"Yeah," Fox said laughing inside, and sarcastically said. "I'm sure you are."   
"Okay now for the fifth competitor in the tournament to draw, Jack come on up."   
Jack reluctantly stepped up to the drum. Great, he thought to himself. Of all the people here I'm the only one without any special powers, sure there's Link, but he's an experienced fighter, I just hope I don't end up against that big ape DK.   
Jack pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and looked at the number.   
"I'm number six," he said looking at the roster. "Guess I don't know my opponent yet."   
Jack immediately walked back to the spot where the other competitors were gathered.   
"Next up to draw is Jigglypuff." Cheetor640 announced.   
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff cheered happily as he ran up to the drum, and pulled out a piece of paper.   
He unfolded it and looked happily at the number.   
"So what number did you get?" Cheetor640 asked the balloon Pokemon.   
"Jiggly - Jiggly puff," Jigglypuff answered.   
"Excuse me?" Cheetor640 said unable to translate what Jigglypuff had just said.   
"Jiggly - Jiggly puff," Jigglypuff said again.   
"What?"   
"Jiggly - Jiggly puff!" Jigglypuff said growing angry.   
"Um I can't understand what you're saying."   
Jigglypuff puffed itself up in anger. "Jiggly - Jiggly puff!" he yelled holding out the piece of paper with a number eight on it.   
"Oh I see, you're number eight, very good then, that puts you in fourth match up against - oh yes Captain Falcon."   
Nothing but laughter could be heard coming from Falcon. "Are you telling me that tiny little puff ball is what I'm supposed to fight? Come on he's hardly worthy of a fight with me."   
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said angrily.   
"Now calm down guys," Cheetor640 said intervening. "Save all that hostility for the match."   
Jigglypuff ignored Falcon's previous remarks and made his way back to his spot.   
"Now to draw we bring upon, well coincidently another puff ball Kirby."   
A little insulted Kirby made his way up to the drum and pulled out a piece of paper.   
"Number eight," Kirby said looking at the paper.   
Donkey Kong immediately figured it out that he would be fighting, Kirby.   
"Donkey's going to fight him? Donkey was hoping for bigger opponent."   
Kirby grew angry that that, remark, and immediately rushed up to DK, and stared him in the face.   
"Don't underestimate me because of my size! I can suck you up and copy your powers, so I become as strong as you."   
"Puff ball can become as strong as Donkey?" DK said as he smiled, and held out his hand for Kirby to shake it. "Donkey look forward to fighting someone as strong as him."   
Kirby smiled as he shook DK's hand, he'd been underestimated many times before because of his small, stature and was pleased to see that this time his opponent wasn't underestimating him. Especially one that was so much bigger than him.   
"Okay next up to draw we have the hero of Time Link!"   
Link stepped up the drum and drew a piece of paper. He looked in horror as he read the number.   
"Fif-fifteen!" he yelled. "I'm in the last match!"   
"That's the way it works," Cheetor640 said laughing nervously.   
Link sighed dropped the piece of paper onto the floor, and stepped down to the spot where the rest of the competitors where.   
"The next competitor to draw is Mario's shadow - I mean brother Luigi!"   
Slightly angered at Cheetor640s remark, Luigi stepped up to the drum and drew a number. Luigi always hated that he was always stuck in Mario's shadow; the programmers hadn't even him given any of his own independent moves in this game. Luigi smiled as he looked at the number.   
"Number four!" Luigi cheered happily holding up the piece of paper.   
"Yes, that would put you in the second match, and you're opponent still unknown." Cheetor640 said.   
Luigi trotted happily back to the spot where the other competitors had gathered, he'd gotten exactly what he'd hoped for, early in the tournament, but still not the first match.   
"Now here he comes!" Cheetor640 announced. "The most known Nintendo hero of them all Mario!"   
Mario stepped up to the drum happy at the warm welcome Cheetor640 and the crowd had given him, then drew a number, and didn't say a world as he held up the piece of paper with the Number One on it (I know this seems weird that Mario would get one seeing as he's the main Nintendo character, but I swear I didn't fix it this way its just a coincidence).   
"What do you know!" Cheetor640 said. "Our hero Mario has drawn one, he's going to be the first one we see fight!"   
The crowd cheered at that, with the exception of the Nintendo villains fan club who only shouted stuff like. "Yeah right before he loses to Wario or Waluigi!"   
Cheetor640 ignored them, and continued announcing. "Okay next is - well one of the lesser known competitors, Ness."   
Ness stepped up to the drum and angrily picked out a number.   
"I'm number eleven." He said and immediately went back to his previous spot.   
Why did he have to say lesser-known competitor? Ness thought to himself Jack is lesser known than me.   
"Next we have one of the rookies to the Nintendo world, yet still his popularity rivals Mario's, here we have the electric mouse Pikachu!"   
"Pika pika!" Pikachu said happily as he stepped up to the drum and drew a piece of paper, but his happiness faded as he saw the number he'd gotten, fear filled his body, as he let his piece of paper fall to the ground.   
"Uh Pikachu?" Cheetor640 said. "What number did you get?"   
"Pika," Pikachu said sadly picking up the piece of paper and showing it to Cheetor640, revealing that he was number two.   
"Well!" Cheetor640 yelled to the crowd. "It seems that the rookie is going to face the most experienced Nintendo character, this should prove to be interesting!"   
"Pika - pika - chu - pi - Pikachu (I don't stand a chance)," Pikachu sighed as he walked back to his pervious spot.   
"Now to call up the only female competitor in the tournament, we have Samus Aran."   
Samus made her way to the drum, and drew a piece of paper, revealing her number was sixteen. She was a lot less disappointed than Link had been.   
"I'm sixteen." She said.   
"That would put you up against Link in the eighth match.   
"Good," she said. "I'll need the extra time to warm up."   
She stepped back to her previous position, happy that she was fighting Link, she wanted a challenge, and Link being the experienced fighter would be a big one.   
"Next up is Luigi's villain counterpart Waluigi," Cheetor640 said.   
Waluigi stepped up to the drum, as the Nintendo villains fan club cheered him, drew a number, and was silent as he held it up for Cheetor640 to see.   
"Number five then," Cheetor640 said as Waluigi made his way back.   
Jack looked at Waluigi. So he's my opponent well he's not so tough, I might be able to beat him.   
"Next another villain, this time Mario's counterpart we have Wario."   
"Yeah!" Wario yelled stepping up to the drum. "I'm a gonna win!"   
Only Nintendo villains fan club cheered. Wario drew a number, and unfolding the piece of paper.   
"Yeah!" he yelled holding put the piece of paper with the number twelve on it. "I'm in the sixth match!" Wario pointed a finger towards Ness, his opponent. "And I'm going to crush you!"   
Ness stared dumbfounded at Wario, not sure what to think of the way the idiot in front of him was acting. Just then he suddenly burst out laughing.   
"It's not funny boy!" Wario yelled. "You shall lose!"   
Ness just continued laughing.   
"You'll pay for this insult in the ring!" Wario yelled.   
Ness continued to ignore him, and continued to laugh. Wario only responding to it by waling back to his previous spot muttering angrily under his breathe.   
"Well that brings us to our last competitor," Cheetor640 said. "And since there's only one number left, we know what Yoshi is going to draw so let's not bother with it and just give him his position on the board."   
"What!" Yoshi yelled angrily. "Everyone else got to draw I want to draw too!"   
"But you know which number you'll get," Cheetor640 said. "There's no point!"   
"I want to draw!"   
"Okay, okay you can draw." Yoshi happily stepped up to the drum and pulled out the only piece of paper. "I'm number three."   
Cheetor640 sighed. "We know that, which puts you in the second match against Luigi."   
Yoshi and Luigi looked at each other. Of all the people they didn't want to fight, the last person they wanted to fight was each other. They'd grown to be best friends both in Mario's shadow, while Yoshi now had more fame, he and Luigi were still good friends, it would be hard for the two of them to fight.   
"Our tournament has been set up!" Cheetor640 yelled as the roster lit up on the big screen, which read:   
  
Round One   
  
Battle one: Mario Vs. Pikachu   
  
Battle two: Yoshi Vs. Luigi   
  
Battle three: Jack Vs. Waluigi   
  
Battle four: Captain Falcon Vs. Jigglypuff   
  
Battle five: Kirby Vs. Donkey Kong   
  
Battle six: Ness Vs. Wario   
  
Battle seven: George Vs. Fox McLeod   
  
Battle eight: Link Vs. Samus Aran   
  
"The rules are simple." Cheetor640 began to explain. "Each fighter will be allowed to be knocked out of the ring once, if you are knocked out twice you lose. The stages will be chosen at random, and the fighters will have to deal with the varying environments in each stage. No items will be allowed aside from those given by the environment, or those that are part of your person. There shall be no time limit, now let the battle begin!"   
  
--------------   
Okay in the actual game part, the rules are the same as I explained it. No time limit no items, (with the excpetion of any items Chansey throws out if the Pokemon level happens to come out) the stage will be chosen at random and the stock will be two (I tryed it with one the fights went by to fast and wern't very exciting). Anyway please review, and I'd like it if you told me who you hope will win in any of the matches showed above. Thanks.


	3. Round One Begin

Third chapter, and first match is up. I tryed my best to describe in the story what actually happened in the fight in the game. I modified a few parts for dramatic effect, and cut a few parts out that were pretty trivial, anyway I hope you enjoy the first Match: Mario Vs. Pikachu!  
--------------------  
Chapter 3: Round One Begin  
  
"Here we have it!" Cheetor640 announced. "The first match in our tournament first is Nintendo's most experienced hero, Mario fighting a rookie Pikachu!"  
Mario and Pikachu stepped out of the fighters box, and into the ring. Mario definitely seemed confident, Pikachu however was incredibly nervous.  
"Now before we start the fight stage and environment the competitors will be fighting in will be determined." Cheetor640 stepped aside revealing three of the judges holding a control panel. "This is the stage' o ' matic, it will modify the ring into a random battle stage let's begin shall we."  
One of the judges pushed a button marked 'random' on the control panel. Then the ring began to mold and take a different shape, the sky above the stadium changed into a sky filled one with a huge Z in the background, as the ring itself took the form of Fox's mother ship, the Great Fox.   
"And here is our randomly selected stage!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Our first match will be fought in Sector Z aboard a simulated version of the Great Fox!"  
Pikachu and Mario stared each other down, Mario punched his fists together, and Pikachu let a small spark escape from red cheeks.   
"Let the battle begin!" Cheetor640 yelled announcing the beginning of the fight.  
Mario smiled confidently. "Tell ya' what since you're a rookie I'll let you have a free hit go ahead." He said.   
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled angrily. "Chu!"  
Pikachu moved faster than Mario expected using his Quick Attack to head butt Mario in the stomach. Mario was surprised at the force of the hit; he had definitely underestimated the small yellow Pokemon. Pikachu aimed a kick at Mario's head, but this time Mario managed to dodge and rolled away. Mario shot his fist forward and shot a fireball at Pikachu, he was too fast Pikachu jumped in the air diving down at Mario, Mario quickly countered landing a kick in Pikachu's face.   
"Pi!" Pikachu yelled as his jump was messed up by the kick and crashed into the roof of the Great fox. Angered Pikachu jumped in the air, Mario followed and jumped into the air with him. Both attempted a kick on the other, the kicks cancelled each other out, and they both landed on their feet on the ship.   
"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled firing a thunderbolt that skimmed along the surface of the ship.   
Mario jumped in the air again and easily dodged the bolt of electricity, and fired another fireball at the Pokemon. Pikachu ducked just barely avoiding it. Pikachu had been so involved in dodging the fireball he hadn't noticed Mario coming down upon him, a strong kick landed on his head. Pikachu rolled away, and on all fours panting staring at his opponent.   
Mario too stared down the small yellow Pokemon, surprised at his speed. I underestimated this mouse, I better give it all I've got or I'm going to lose. Mario thought to himself. I'm making the same mistakes Bowser did when we fought, I'm being too arrogant, I won't let it happen to me I'll give it all I've got.  
Mario charged at Pikachu, Pikachu did the same, each Mario threw a punch, and Pikachu rolled away to dodge it. Pikachu tried a head butt, Mario raised his shield then rolled away, and whenever a punch or kick was thrown the other would dodge it, until Pikachu finally managed the land a head butt. Mario landed a few feet away, Pikachu taking full advantage of him being down and fired a Thunderbolt that made a direct hit. Mario was quick to recover from the shocking, and tried his jump attack but missed. Pikachu jumped into the air and electrified his body shocking Mario as he rolled into him.   
The electrified hit sent Mario crashing into the ship, Pikachu landed not far away from him and fired a Thunderbolt at him, Mario weakly got up hurt badly from the last shot, and just barely managed to shoot a fireball out to cancel out the Thunderbolt.   
"Ha!" Mario yelled jumping into the air.   
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled jumping after him.   
Mario's trick had worked, he'd expected Pikachu to jump after him, Mario shot his feet down and landed multiple kicks on Pikachu's head, then finishing the combo by punching him high into the air.   
"Cha!" Pikachu screamed as he flew into the air.   
Mario landed on the ship, but his feet only stayed there for a second, as he used his classic jump attack, as his fist connected with Pikachu's back sending coins flying from him. Pikachu began to fall towards the ship, Mario did a flip in midair attempting to kick Pikachu, however Pikachu countered it electrifying his body and slammed into the plumber causing him to crash hard into the ship once again.  
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled using a combination of his speed and head butt Mario's stomach.  
Mario was sent flying. He flew over the ship's fin and crashed down below it. Pikachu approached the edge of the fin and stared down at Mario. Mario responded by slowly getting up and staring up at Pikachu.   
"Amazing!" Cheetor640 yelled. "It seems that the rookie Pikachu has Mario right where he wants him, it looks like Nintendo's mascot could go down in the first round.  
"I don't think so!" Mario said, jumping high into the air shooting his fist up.   
"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, electrifying his body jumping down at Mario.  
Just as the two were about to hit, out of nowhere, an Arwing flew by the ship and fired lasers at both competitors. The lasers hit both of them, Pikachu was sent flying towards the head of the ship, and landed just on the edge, Mario crashed right back down where he had been before just under the fin of the ship.   
"I don't think anyone expected that!" Cheetor640. "One of Fox's Arwings just blasted both competitors! This might just even out the playing field."  
"Do you always have to point out the obvious?" the spiky haired guy yelled.   
Once again one of Cheetor640's mikes landed on his head, knocking him out.   
"One more outburst like that and I'll call security." Cheetor640 yelled with a new mike in his hand.   
Both Mario and Pikachu slowly got up, both hurt badly by the Arwing's laser. Mario used his great jumping ability to jump up to the top of the fin, and again began glaring at Pikachu; both were at opposite sides of the ship.  
"I won't lose in the first round!" Mario yelled angrily.   
Mario charged at Pikachu ready to do a sliding kick and knock Pikachu off the edge of the ship. Sparks escaped Pikachu's cheeks as he prepared for Mario's attack. Mario got close enough for him to use his kick, and was about to until -   
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, placing this hands on the ship and flipping up his tail and feet landing on Mario's face sending the Nintendo hero flying into the air.   
"Waaaaaahhhh!" Mario yelled as he sailed off into the distance and out of the ring.   
"Mario has fallen out!" Cheetor640. "Which gives Pikachu the advantage. If Mario is knocked out once more Pikachu will be declared the winner, while Pikachu can still fall out once."  
Mario flew back on the hoverboard jumping onto the ship as soon as he was close enough. A fireball shot from his fist the second his feet touched the ship's roof. Pikachu just barely managed to cancel it out with a Thunderbolt, but Mario was quick to act and fired another fireball, making a direct hit, he fired again and hit again, hitting Pikachu with a barrage of fireballs. Pikachu finally managed to dodge one by jumping over it. Pikachu electrified his body, and attempted to shock Mario, it failed.   
"By mousy!" Mario yelled doing a sliding kick, sending Pikachu off the edge of the ship. Pikachu used his Quick Attack and just barely managed to grab onto the head of the Great Fox. He began to pull himself but before he could Mario jumped and kicked Pikachu's head making him let go of the ship.   
"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as he fell from the great fox and out of the ring.  
"Pikachu's out of the ring!" Cheetor640 announced. "That's one out for him and for Mario. The match is now tied, the battle could go either way now!"  
Pikachu flew back to the ship on a hover board and jumped to the center of the ship.  
"Better finish this now," Mario said quietly. "While I'm at full strength.   
Mario fired a fireball from his fist, Pikachu easily dodged it by jumping into the air, however that's what Mario had been expecting, Mario used his jump attack hitting Pikachu numerous times with his fist producing several coins in the process. Pikachu crashed onto the ship while Mario gracefully landed on his feet.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled firing a Thunderbolt.   
Mario easily avoided by jumping then came down right on top of Pikachu. Pikachu attempted to roll away but instead was hit by another jump attack. The yellow Pokemon managed to escape and jumped away landed on the edge of the ship. His feet only stayed on the ground for a few seconds before a barrage of Mario's punches hit him, and hit into the air by a double punch.  
Pikachu recovered and landed a few feet away, Mario attempted a punch but Pikachu raised his shield blocking it, and rolled away. Mario swung a punch, Pikachu threw a kick they hit each other canceling each other out. Mario took to the air preparing to shoot down towards Pikachu into a rolling kick but before he could he Pikachu jumped into the air himself and hit Mario away with a double kick.   
Mario managed to recover easily from the attack, and landed on his feet just by the edge of the ship, Pikachu landed right beside him and tried a head butt, however Mario blocked it, then countered with a sweeping kick sending Pikachu flying of the edge. Pikachu managed to get back up easily with a quick attack, landing right behind Mario. Mario turned around and hit Pikachu away with a sliding kick, Pikachu landed on the ship really hard, and barely managed to cancel out one of Mario's fireballs with a Thunderbolt.   
Mario jumped into the air, but before he could do whatever he was planning to do Pikachu was in the air electrified his body and shocked Mario, and kicked him hard with a kick, Mario landed hard on the edge of the ship. Mario quickly got up and charged at the electric mouse Pikachu jumped electrified this body and hit Mario while rolling shocking and hitting him several times, finishing the combo with another double kick. Mario landed on the curve of the fin, and quickly got back up. The two competitors charged at each other both jumping into the air at the same time ready to attack, however it was Mario who succeeded, shooting his feet forward kicking Pikachu away.   
Mario charged at Pikachu as he landed on the head of the ship. Mario slid his feet forward, Pikachu easily dodged then grinned, a grin Mario definitely didn't like.   
"Pika!" Pikachu screamed as he used Thunder, a huge Thunderbolt shot from the sky making a direct hit on "Waaaah!" Mario screamed as he sailed across the stage, and crashed at the fin of the ship.   
The two competitors stared each other down again; both were extremely tired from taking excessive damage.   
"The competitors are staring each other down!" Cheetor640 announced. "Looks like this could be it!"  
He's standing right on the edge. Mario thought. Weakened too, his damage meter must be over one hundred by now; this is the perfect chance to take the win.  
"Here we go!" Mario yelled charging.   
Pikachu stayed put allowing little spark escape his cheeks, ready for any attack Mario was going to give him. Mario came within a few feet of Pikachu.   
"This was it the deciding part of the match!" Cheetor640 yelled.   
"Pika, Pikachu! (It worked before)" Pikachu said, as he made his move.   
The little electric Pokemon planted his hands on the ground did a flip sending his feet into the air and kicking Mario into the face incredibly hard. Mario hadn't expected that at all, he thought Pikachu was smart enough not to use the same technique twice so he hadn't prepared for the same technique he used before, in fact he'd been ready for anything but that, then Mario would've grabbed the small yellow Pokemon spun him around and threw him out of the ring, but instead Mario flew high into the air, higher than both Pikachu and Mario had expected.   
"Waaaaahhh!" Mario screamed as for the second time he sailed into the distance of the stage,   
When he was no longer in sight, the entire stadium heard the judge yell. "Game Set!"  
"We have a winner!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Pikachu is the winner!"   
"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled happily holding up his two index fingers in his classic pose.   
The stadium cheered some of them more surprised than anything but, no one was more surprised than Pikachu himself. He hadn't expected to win, he didn't think he stood a chance, especially against Mario.   
Responding to the match ending the stage returned to its previous state, and became a ring again. Revealing Mario lying on the ground a few feet away from the ring. All stared in awe as he slowly got up and walked over to Pikachu, not knowing what he would do.   
"Good match," he said holding out his hands to shake it.   
"Pikachu," Pikachu said holding shaking Mario's hand.  
The two competitors stepped out of the ring and walked towards the competitor's box as the entire stadium cheered.  
  
--------------------  
Well what did you think? This is the first chapter I didn't know the outcome of until I saw the fight. I intend on adding a little story in later depending on the outcome of the tournament, and I'm going to try to have Cheetor640 announce better in future chapters, this is only the first match, I'm sure once I get used to describing the fights it'll get better, anyway stay tuned for the next match. The battle of the sidekicks: Yoshi Vs. Luigi 


	4. Round One Battle Two

Finally Chapter 4 of this fic is up. I'm sorry for how long it took to get out, but I've been concentrating on my other fic, and didn't get much time to work on this one. Anyway here it is the second match: Luigi Vs. Yoshi  
--------  
Chapter 4: Round One Battle Two  
  
Both Luigi and Yoshi stared in awe as Mario and Pikachu walked out of the ring and back to the competitors box. Now both of them were completely reluctant about fighting in the next battle. The only motivation they had for fighting each other was the chance to fight and prove themselves to Mario in the next round, but not once had it ever occurred to them that Mario could actually lose, especially to a rookie like Pikachu.   
The two exchanged worried looks. They didn't want to fight each other. They'd both been seen as Mario's shadow, and had ended up becoming good friends as a result the last people they wanted to fight was each other, as if reading their minds Mario placed a hand on each of their shoulder.   
"I understand you two don't want to fight," Mario said.   
"The only reason I was willing to before was the chance to prove I was as good as you in the second round," Luigi said. "But now, I can't do that I never thought you could actually lose."  
"And I feel the same way," Yoshi said. "I don't want to fight Luigi he's my best friend."  
"But you we're willing to fight me," Mario said. "And I'm your friend and brother."  
"That's different," They both said at the same time.   
"We've had a friendly competition for years," Luigi said. "Yoshi and I have never competed against each other."  
Yoshi nodded in agreement he was ready to say the same thing.   
"So what I had won and ended up fighting the two of you, and because we're friends I wouldn't fight to my true potential like I can tell you two are about to do if you go out there."  
"I'd be upset," Luigi said.   
"Yeah," Yoshi agreed. "If I had beaten you it wouldn't be a real victory because you weren't doing your best, the victory would've been empty."  
"So what if one of weren't doing your best out there and the other won, then ended up winning the tournament, wouldn't that be the same kind of hollow victory."  
Both Luigi and Yoshi nodded.   
"Yoshi I want you to fight your best out there," Luigi said. "If I happen to win I'd hate to know I won because you took it easy on me because we're friends."  
Yoshi smiled. "You can be sure I will, so long as you do the same."  
"Good," Mario said. "You guys are representing Mario Bros. Games out there prove that they're the best."  
Both Yoshi and Luigi nodded.   
"It's time for our second match to begin!" Cheetor640 announced. "Our second match will be Luigi and Yoshi!"  
The crowd cheered as Luigi and Yoshi eagerly stepped out onto the ring. One of the judges pushed the stage-o-matic button and the ring began to mold itself into the classic Mario Bros. Environment.   
"Here we have it!" Cheetor640 yelled. "The second match, Yoshi and Luigi will be fighting in the hidden stage: Mario Bros. Classic let the battle begin! FIGHT!"  
The two competitors stared at each not glaring angrily, but staring each other down in a fighter's stance. Both jumped at each other at the same time, Yoshi attempted a slam shooting towards the ground, but Luigi jumped into the air and dodged it, but Yoshi had planned it that way and tossed an egg into the air straight at him. Luigi landed on the platform above Yoshi, and raised his shield blocking the egg. Luigi flipped into the air and landed on the balance platform and fired a fireball as he descended, which made a direct hit on the little green dinosaur.   
Luigi was about to jump from the platform when Yoshi who had easily recovered from the green fireball grabbed him with his tongue, took him into mouth then spit him sending Luigi flying towards the edge of the battlefield. Yoshi jumped onto a higher platform, Luigi flipped over landed on his feet then jumped onto the same platform Yoshi was on. Luigi throw a punch, Yoshi countered it with his tail. Yoshi tried a head butt, Luigi dodged. It continued like this for a while, no one landing a hit, dodging and countering.   
"Amazing!" Cheetor640 yelled. "These two fighters are countering and dodging move per move! These two are truly equal in power!"  
It was Luigi who finally broke the stalemate by hitting Yoshi with a spinning kick sending him flying off the platform and crashing onto a pipe. Luigi landed a few feet away from the pipe and fired a fireball. Yoshi both dodged and attacked at the same time by jumping into the air and flipping over slamming his butt down onto Luigi's head sending the Mario brother flying into the air. Luigi jumped in midair recovering from the harsh attack Luigi was about to attempt a kick but Yoshi was quicker jumping into the air and kicked the midair Luigi even higher to the air. Luigi had been weakened by the previous attack and now fell limply towards the ground.   
Yoshi's face filled with concern for his hurt friend.  
"No," he said shaking his head. "Can't show mercy, Luigi asked me to do my best."  
Yoshi jumped into the air again and kicked the helpless Luigi sending him flying over the high platform with the large pipe on it, crashing onto the ground behind the pipe.  
Slowly Luigi, got up, trying best to shake the last barrage of attacks off, especially since Yoshi was jumping from a nearby platform towards the one he was one. Luigi jumped into the air just as Yoshi had both were above the pipe now. Luigi fired a fireball, but Yoshi began to flail his arms and legs pulling him over the fireball. Both landed on the pipe platform, Luigi throw a punch but Yoshi ducked dodging it, Yoshi swept his tail under Luigi's feet tripping him then kicking Luigi's stomach sending him flying. Luigi looked in horror as he reached the edge of the ring falling out of it for the first time.   
"Luigi is out!" Cheetor640 announced. "Which means Yoshi only needs to knock him out once more to be declared the winner, Luigi better watch out or he could end up just like his brother!"  
Luigi shook off the recent defeat and stepped back into the ring.   
This is my stage! Luigi thought. I've got the home team advantage here I can do this!  
"Ready for round two," Yoshi mocked.   
"I'm taking this one," Luigi said smiling.   
"What makes you so sure?" Yoshi asked.   
Luigi didn't answered he jumped to the air right above Yoshi's head, Yoshi tried to hit him with his tail like he had before but he missed so Luigi continued to fall and hit Yoshi with a rolling kick. Yoshi quickly jumped away, but Luigi was too fast, we swept his feet under Yoshi's making him trip, copying Yoshi's technique, Luigi shot his feet forward kicking Yoshi in the stomach sending him flying out of the ring just like Yoshi had done to him."  
"Wow!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Luigi has just turned Yoshi's own technique against him, tying up the match."  
"That's why I'm sure," Luigi said smiling.   
"That's it," Yoshi said angrily. "This ends now."  
Luigi nodded in agreement, as Yoshi stepped back into the ring. They jumped at each other Yoshi's head butt and Luigi's fist connecting and canceling each other out. They landed on the platform again then began fighting again; their movements were so fast they couldn't be seen fists feet and tails flying.   
"This is one amazing fight!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Those two are really going at it you can't even see they're fists flying."  
No one could tell who was winning the fight; their fists were flying to fast to tell. Then the final attacks were thrown. Yoshi tossed an egg, Luigi launched a fireball, the two attacks collided sending a ball of dust throughout the stadium.   
"As a result of Yoshi and Luigi's attacks, a magnificent dust cloud has erupted the stadium!" Cheetor640 announced. "It's hard to tell what has happened, but one thing's for sure when the dust clears only one competitor will be standing."  
Cheetor640's theory was proven correct, because as the dust cleared, one competitor was outside the ring, and one inside. The Mario Bros. Classic stage was gone, replaced by the normal flat ring.   
Luigi stood panting with the fist he had used to throw his fireball forward, Yoshi lay speechless and outside the ring!   
"Game set!" one of the judges yelled.   
"And the winner is Luigi!" Cheetor640 announced. "In an amazing collision of attacks it seems that Luigi's fireball has boiled Yoshi's egg and has won Luigi the battle!"  
Yoshi slowly got up, and approached Luigi. The younger Mario brother didn't know what to expect, but was pleased as Yoshi held out his hand Luigi happily took and shook it.   
"If I'm going to lose I'm glad it's to you," Yoshi said.   
Luigi nodded. "I'm glad we got to fight, you were a great warm up."  
Both laughed as they stepped out of the ring and returned to the fighter's box.  
------------------------  
What did you think of this chapter? I know it was shorter, and the last one was much better. But what can I say? That's how the battle went, this fic is based around how the battle goes on the game and I only describe what happens, if the battles are short there's not much I can do about it. Plus this was fought in the hidden level, and half the time Yoshi and Luigi ended up on the edge and all I could see was that little circle, that's why at the end I you couldn't see what was happening, I did the best I could with what happened on the game. Anyway stay tuned for the next Chapter: Jack (from Harvest Moon) Vs. Waluigi. Or on the game a blue coloured ness Vs. a blue coloured Luigi. 


	5. Round One Battle Three

Finally Chapter 5 is done, how long has it been since I last updated? At least two weeks right? Sorry it took so long, once again I've been concentrating on my other fics. At the request of one of my reviewers I've added some blood (not much but some) for a more real affect. This battle was a little different from the others, I completely changed the way the battle went in the game, the only thing that's the same is the winner (so don't worry the winner is still random I didn't decide it). I've also had to change the rating to PG, for reasons you'll see when you read it. Anyway without further adue I bring you the next battle.........  
  
Jack Vs. Waluigi  
  
Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. the people down at Nintendo do, this is just Fan fiction so don't sue.  
-----------  
Chapter 5: Round Two Battle Three  
  
"What an amazing first two rounds!" Cheetor640 announced. "Now we shall begin battle number three! Here are the competitors. Here we have Jack, the farmer from the famous Harvest moon games, facing off against Luigi's evil counterpart, and another rookie to the Nintendo world Waluigi!"  
The Nintendo villains fan club began to cheer as Waluigi stepped out of the competitors box confidently and stepped into the rings. Boos erupted from the NVFC (Nintendo villains fan club) as Jack emerged.  
'Great'. He thought to himself.' Glad to see the crowds on my side, like it wasn't bad enough that I don't have any powers like everyone else. Jack reluctantly stepped into the ring. 'Okay, this isn't so bad, this guy doesn't look so tough, he's got the same powers as Luigi. I'll just use my tools, I guess they can do quite a bit of damage.'  
One of the judges pushed a button on the stage-o-matic, and the ring began to change. A large floating platform formed under Jack and Luigi's feet, hovering over a large pool of lava, a couple other platforms formed above their heads one was hovering up and down. Revealing Samus's stage.   
"The stage has formed!" Cheetor640 announced. "Jack and Waluigi will be fighting in Samus's stage Planet Zebes! Now let the battle begin!"  
Jack began to reach into his rucksack for his hammer but before he could one of Waluigi's feet landed in on the side of his face. The NVFC cheered as the kick caused Jack to roll across the platform, landed just on the edge. Jack found himself on his knees and stared angrily at Waluigi rubbing his cheek as Waluigi grinned evilly at him. Jack removed his scythe from his rucksack, and jumped into the air right above Waluigi ready to slash Waluigi with the scythe, but Waluigi was too fast, in a second Waluigi was in the air too his fist landing in Jack's stomach, Waluigi shot his foot upwards and kicked him higher into the air, causing Jack to land on a platform above.   
While still in the air Waluigi did an amazing aerial flip landing right on top of Jack.   
"Aaaaah!" Jack screamed in pain as Waluigi's feet dug into his spine.   
"What a weakling!" Waluigi bragged, stomping his foot down repeatedly onto Jack's already aching back.   
The NVFC cheered, while the rest of the crowd looked in horror, and booed at Waluigi's ruthlessness.   
Waluigi stopped, and kicked Jack's almost lifeless body aside. Waluigi smiled and enjoyed both the cheers and boos he was receiving.   
"I'm not done yet," Jack said weakly. "Take this!"  
Jack flung his fishing rod forward which had a rock tied to where the bait normally would be. Waluigi was more than surprised as the rock connected with the side of his face. Jack pulled back the fishing rod, while still lying on the ground swung it at Waluigi again, but this time Waluigi was ready for it and caught the rock on a string before it hit him.   
Waluigi glared angrily at his attacker, and used his free hand to rub his bruised cheek, a bit of blood trickled down his face.   
"That's it I'm ending this NOW!"  
Waluigi began spinning Jack around by the fishing rod, and let go after he'd gained enough momentum sending Jack flying from Waluigi and right out of the ring.  
"Jack is out!" Cheetor640 announced as Waluigi smiled of his victory. "One more and Waluigi will take the win."  
The NVFC, cheered even louder, as Waluigi arrogantly cheered himself.  
"You haven't won yet!" Jack yelled as the hoverboard delivered him back into the ring.   
"You actually think you can win!" Waluigi bragged. "After the beating you just received, I've barely taken any damage."  
"Stop acting like you've won!" Jack yelled angrily. "It's not over yet!"  
"It might as well be, you're obviously too weak to fight someone as strong as me, tell you what since you have no chance, I'll give you a free shot, right in the face go ahead."  
At this point Jack had gotten pretty angry at the arrogant counterpart of Luigi, and was more than willing to take any excuse he could to take a shot at him.   
Jack reached into his rucksack, pulled out his hammer. "You asked for it!"  
Waluigi just laughed, which only made Jack madder. He drew back his hammer and swung at Waluigi's face. Waluigi hadn't expected much, judging by how poorly Jack had fought before, but he had truly unexpected him. The hammer hit Waluigi with more force than he had expected hitting the side of his face.   
"Waaaaah!" Waluigi yelled in both pain and surprise as the force of the hammer sent him flying out of the ring.  
"Wow!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Waluigi has been hit out of the ring with just one hit! Looks like his arrogance may have cost him the match."  
Jack smiled as he wiped away Waluigi's blood and teeth from his hammer. "He did ask me to hit him didn't he?"  
Waluigi flew back into the ring on the hoverboard with a very angry look on his face. He jumped onto the ring and spit out a mouthful of blood and teeth.   
"That's it farmer boy!" Waluigi yelled angrily. "I've had enough I'm taking you out now!"  
"Bring it on!" Jack yelled holding his hammer tightly.  
Waluigi charged angrily at the young farmer, Jack responded and swung his hammer at him, but Waluigi was too fast and easily dodged it jumping into the air and drop kicking Jack in the face. Waluigi attacked again firing a purple fireball at jack which exploded in his chest.   
"Catch!" Jack yelled tossing his scythe like a boomerang.   
Waluigi was still too fast, he caught the scythe himself, and tossed it aside. He continued to fall then punched Jack in the face, then again, and again.   
"You're a weakling!" Waluigi yelled continuing to pummel Jack's face. "The only hits you've managed to land were ones when I wasn't ready. You're too weak to beat me!"  
Waluigi hit Jack with one final punch on Jack's face, and kicked his weakened body down to the lowest platform of the Planet Zebes stage.   
Jack was even weaker than he had been before, he could barely even move now, that pummeling of punches had really weakened him.   
"Time to end this!" Waluigi yelled holding one of his fists high into air and looking down from his perch on one of the higher platforms. "I'm going to finish you with one of my biggest fireballs ever."  
Waluigi began to form a purple fireball in his fist.   
'Can't let it end like this,' Jack thought to himself. 'I can still beat him. I just hope Karen packed what I need.'  
Jack reached into his rucksack hoping to find what he was looking for, after some rummaging in the rucksack Jack found it, and pulled out a bottle of his wife's finest wine, "Haven's Gate".   
Waluigi was almost finished forming his fireball, Jack knew he had to move fast. Jack popped the cork on the wine and began drinking the entire bottle, finishing it in seconds.   
(**Popeye theme song begins to play**)  
Jack felt energized from the wine immediately, and jumped to his feet feeling power surging through him. He felt like he could do anything.   
"Hah!" Waluigi yelled firing a giant fireball from his fist.   
Jack looked up at it confidently, and withdrew his hoe from his rucksack and tossed the fireball aside with it. Waluigi looked in fear as the fireball now began to fly at him. The fireball hit the platform he was standing on; it was destroyed as the fireball hit it causing Waluigi to fall down to the lower platform that Jack was on.   
Waluigi was on his feet only a second after falling down to the platform, and threw a punch at Jack, but Jack being energized by the wine caught it effortlessly.   
"Now who's weak?" Jack said.   
A look of fear washed over Waluigi's face, as Jack gripped his hammer in his free hand. The hammer landed with the side of Waluigi's head again sending him flying to the edge of the platform. Jack charged and his hammer found a place on the top of Waluigi's head. Waluigi collapsed now unconscious as a result of being hit on the head with Jack's giant sledgehammer.   
Jack finished the fight my grabbing Waluigi's feet and tossing him off the platform as hard as he could towards the lava, after hitting which caused Luigi to sail into the air and out of the ring.   
The ring soon began to reshape into the basic flat platformed ring it was before.   
"Game set!" one of the judges yelled.   
"Jack is the winner!" Cheetor640 announced. "In an amazing upset, Jack completely turned around a losing fight into an amazing victory."  
The boos from NVFC were strongly outmatched by the rest of the crowd cheering who were more than happy to see that Jack had one.   
Jack began to walk back to the competitors box, but it was still kind of a hollow victory for him.   
"I'm so dead," Jack said to himself. "Is Karen ever going to be pissed when she finds out I drank all of her Grandma's wine."  
  
-----------  
So what did you think? Once again I'd like to apoligize for the length of time it took to get it out, the next one shouldn't take as long (though I'm not going to make any promises). Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. See you next chapter. 


	6. Round One Battle Four

Finally! Chapter 6! I've actually had this Chapter done for a long time, but because of fanfiction.net being down I haven't been able to post it. Here's the latest battle Captain Falcon Vs. Jigglypuff.....   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is fan fiction.   
-------------   
Chapter 6: Round One Battle Four   
  
"You WHAT!" Jack's wife Karen yelled at Jack upon hearing he had drank all of her Grandmother's last bottle of wine.   
"I - I uh drank your last bottle of Haven's Gate wine," Jack said nervously.   
"The whole bottle!" Karen yelled. "The bottle was full!"   
"Kind of," Jack said nervously. "I still have the bottle if you want that."   
Jack nervously held out the empty bottle of wine for his wife to take.   
"Why would I want the-" Karen began to yell but then saw the bottle and started laughing. "That's what you drank?"   
"Yeah." Jack said.   
Karen started to laugh even harder. "That's my Grandmother's wine, that's grape juice."   
"What?" Jack said in surprise. "I thought it tasted a little funny."   
"That's what beat me!" Waluigi yelled angrily stepping into the competitors box. "Are you telling that weakling beat me because of some stupid grape juice! I challenge you to a rematch!"   
"Hey he won!" Karen yelled at Waluigi. "Stop being such a sore loser and accept the fact that you lost."   
"Stay out of this babe!" Waluigi yelled. "This doesn't involve you!"   
"Did you just call me…" Karen said angrily as she clenched her fists, and her face grew red in anger. "Babe?"   
"Uh oh," Jack said. "You've done it now."   
"What? Don't like it Babe?" Waluigi mocked.   
The second those words escaped Waluigi's mouth Karen's fist landed on his nose knocking him unconscious.   
"Don't ever call me 'Babe'."   
Jack laughed. "He learned the hard way, just like I did."   
Meanwhile outside of the competitor's box Cheetor640 began to continue with the tournament.   
"Time to begin the next round!" Cheetor640 announced. "We now begin our fourth battle! Here are the competitors for this round! The balloon Pokemon and the racer! Here we have Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff."   
The crowd cheered as the two fighters stepped out of the competitors box and into the ring. The cheers were mixed with laughter as they noticed the height difference between the two competitors. It would've taken five Jigglypuffs piled on top of each other to match Captain Falcon's height.   
"Captain Falcon may be much larger than Jigglypuff," Cheetor640 announced. "But that doesn't mean that he's stronger. Remember Pikachu was thought to be weaker than Mario, but Pikachu still won. Anyway let's begin this fight!"   
One of the judges pushed the button on the stage-o-matic, and the stage began to mold forming into three separate building, one of which with the label "Silph Co. on the side.   
"The arena is the Pokemon area Saffron City!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Jigglypuff has the advantage here, but will it be enough. Now let the battle begin!"   
At that the battle began. Captain Falcon jumped down from his perch on Silph co down to the lower building Jigglypuff was on, and prepared for any attack Jigglypuff would launch.   
Jigglypuff attacked first, jumping into the air and was right in Falcon's face.   
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff yelled repeatedly slapping Falcon in the face with his Doubleslap attack.   
Jiggly jumped back to the ground, and stood proudly at his attack, but Falcon didn't seem phased by it. A look of shock was on his face as he looked down at the little pink Pokemon.   
"Was that it?" Falcon asked.   
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff yelled nodding his head still not getting that his Doubleslap had done nothing.   
Captain Falcon smiled as he pulled back his fist.   
"Falcon Punch!" Falcon yelled shooting his fist forward as it ignited in flames taking the shape of a falcon.   
Jigglypuff didn't even have a chance to react as the flaming fist hit him full force.   
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff screamed as the massive punch sent him flying not only from the building but completely out of the ring.   
Falcon smiled as he accepted the roar of applause that erupted throughout the stadium, with the occasional "boo" from the Pokemon fans.   
"Wow!" Cheetor640 yelled in amazement. "Jigglypuff has been knocked out of the ring after only one hit!"   
Falcon smiled and boasted. "Like there was any surprise."   
Jigglypuff was delivered back into the ring by a hoverboard, and jumped back into the ring. He had puffed itself up.   
"Back for more," Falcon bragged. "You're just going to get pummeled again."   
Jigglypuff puffed itself up in anger. "Jiggly jiggly puff!"   
Jigglypuff jumped into the air and used his Doubleslap attack on Falcon's face again followed by a swift kick, which Falcon easily dodged. Falcon countered by flipping into the air and grabbed Jigglypuff between his legs, sending a flaming Jigglypuff flying across the arena and landing on the Silph Co. building.   
Falcon used the moving platform to jump up to the Silph Co. building.   
"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff yelled using Doubleslap again, but once again Falcon was virtually unaffected.   
Jigglypuff jumped back to the ground.   
"Jigglypuff!(Time for my secret weapon!)" Jigglypuff said pulling out his marker/microphone. Jigglypuff held the mike up to his mouth. "Jig-ily-"   
"Falcon Punch!" Falcon interrupted Jigglypuffs song with a swift Falcon punch to the face, sending him sailing across the ring. Jigglypuff fell between Silph Co. and the lowest building of the stage, and bounced between the buildings like a ping-pong ball falling at the same time. Fortunately for him Jigglypuff was able to float himself up, but before he planted his feet back on the building. Falcon attacked!   
"Falcon kick!" Falcon yelled as his flaming foot connected with Jigglypuff.   
The kick caused Jigglypuff to sail down between the building and out of the ring.   
"Game set!" One of the judges yelled.   
"We have our winner." Cheetor640 announced, not sounding very enthusiastic. "What a surprise, the person everyone excepted to win, has one, and in record time. How exciting." Cheetor640 pulled his mike away from the mike and muttered. "What a horrible fight."   
"I heard that!" the spiky haired guy said speaking up after being unconscious for a while.   
"I thought I said I'd security to get take you away if you disturbed the tournament again."   
"I didn't hear you I was-"   
The spiky haired guy was cut off as Cheetor640's mike hit him in the head again. Cheetor640 pulled out another mike, and continued to announce the tournament.   
"Falcon is the winner!" he yelled.   
The stage returned to its basic flat platform again reacting to Falcon's win. Jigglypuff jumped back into the ring and approached Falcon; he was puffed up in anger.   
"Puff! Puff! Jiggly! Puff! (That wasn't fair you took a cheap shot!)" he yelled.   
"What's wrong mad because you lost?" Falcon bragged. "You shouldn't be, everyone expected you to lose. You really did fight pathetically."   
Laughter erupted throughout the stadium, even the Pokemon fans were laughing at Jigglypuff's pathetic fighting in the last match. The laughing caused Jigglypuff to grow angry he puffed up even more. He pulled out his marker/microphone and began singing.   
"Ji-ggly-puf-jigg-iii-ly-puff-jig-ilyyyyyy!"   
The song was heard by everyone in the stadium, and caused them all to fall asleep. Jigglypuff smiled for once glad to see that his song had put them to sleep. An evil grin grew on his face as he popped the popped the cap off of his microphone/marker. Jigglypuff got to work quickly drawing funny shapes and faces on the faces of absolutely everyone in the stadium, doing his best work on Captain Falcon.   
Smiling at his work Jigglypuff left the stadium; though he'd lost he was happy he'd shown them what happened when they laughed at him.   
"Jiggly puff puff puff!(That'll show them what happens when they mess with Jigglypuff!)"   
  
-------------   
So what did you think of the latest chapter. I really wish I could have gotten it up sooner, also I'm sorry it was so short, but that's just the way the battle was, what do you expect when Jigglypuff is one of the competitors. Anyway, the next one might not be out for a while, but keep looking for the next battle: Kirby Vs. Donkey Kong


	7. Round One Battle Five

Well here you all, I finally got to writing Chapter 7. This one was modified a bit for some dramatic affect from what really happened on the game, but I still tryed to keep it true to what really happened. Here's the next battle: Donkey Kong Vs. Kirby   
Before you read first Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! As you already know, it's only fanfiction.   
-----------   
Chapter 7: Round One Battle Five   
  
An hour passed since Jigglypuff sung his soothing song that had put everyone in the stadium to sleep, and everyone was still sleeping. That was until Kirby began to wake up being the first in the stadium to do so.   
"Ah!" Kirby yelled. "I fell asleep! I didn't miss my match did I?"   
Kirby glanced around and soon noticed that everyone else had fallen asleep too, then breathed a sigh of relief as he looked out the window to see the tournament board and found it no different than when he had fallen asleep. He came to the obvious conclusion that everyone else had fallen asleep too, but he couldn't help notice all the weird drawings all over everyone's faces. Kirby screamed as he caught his reflection in the mirror and saw that he too had one of those drawings on his face, and immediately wiped them away, being very grateful that they were only drawn on with a felt marker.   
"This is boring," Kirby said looking at all the sleeping fighters and competitors. "There's no way I'm going to wait for all these people to wake up. My match is next, I'm not waiting any longer." The little puffball made his way into the ring, and up to the sleeping Cheetor640 and picked up his mike as a sneer grew on his face. Kirby began to pull suck in as much air as possible, and prepared his voice.   
"WAKE UP!!!" Kirby screamed as loud as he could in to the mike.   
Kirby's voice literately rocked the stadium as everyone in the stadium shot up due to the incredibly loud noise.   
"Wh-What happened?" Cheetor640 said recovering from the shock.   
"Everyone fell asleep!" Kirby said angrily. "Can we get on with the tournament?"   
"Oh yeah right," Cheetor640 said as Kirby tossed his mike back into his hand. "Sorry about that little intermission folks. We shall now move onto the fifth match! Which is - uh." Cheetor640 quickly looked up at the tournament roster. "The next match is Donkey Kong Vs. Kirby!"   
There was a silence as everyone waited for DK to come out, but the walkway that led from the competitors box to the ring remained empty.   
"Uh Donkey Kong," Cheetor640 said. "Are you there?"   
Kirby rolled his eyes and made his way to the competitors box.   
"What's going on here?" Kirby yelled as he entered the box.   
Link smiled trying hard not to laugh as he pointed at a sleeping Donkey Kong.   
"Takes a lot to put him to sleep huh," Kirby sighed.   
"I'll handle this," George said.   
The shrunk down star of Rampage removed a banana from some unknown pocket and waved it in front of DK's face. The primate immediately woke up, and ate the banana with one gulp.   
"Hey I was saving that." George yelled.   
"Lunch time?" DK asked.   
"No! It's time for our match."   
"Okay," DK said making his way past Kirby enthusiastically running into the ring. Kirby was quick no followed, growing very impatient at having to wait so long for his match.   
"Let's start this fight!" Cheetor640 announced. "Starting with the selection of the stage!"   
One of the judges nodded and pressed the button to the stage-o-matic, and the stage soon began to mold into the stage, starting with the a tree with a familiar face to Kirby, soon forming three platforms and the rest of the "Dreamland" stage.   
"Looks like Kirby has the home team advantage!" Cheetor640 announced. "But will it be enough? Let the battle begin!"   
Kirby launched the first attack as he charged at DK, and jumped into the air high above his head. Kirby swung his fist at the lumbering ape's face, but DK countered by doing the same thing, causing both of their fists to connect. Kirby was easily overpowered by DK's massive fist as it broke his punch and hit the little puffball in the face. Kirby was sent sailing across the ring and landed just inches away from the edge of the large platform he and DK were on. Kirby slowly got up with a huge red mark on his face, which looked half humiliated half angry, meanwhile, DK's face looked incredibly surprised.   
"Hey you said you were as strong as Donkey!" DK yelled at Kirby. "If you're so strong why did you fly from Donkey's punch?"   
"I said I could be!" Kirby said. "I never said that I am!"   
DK scratched his head. "Oh in that case, then DK is going to punch you out of the ring now. Donkey only wants to fight strong opponents." With that DK broke into a run charging at Kirby with his fist balled up and ready to throw a punch.   
'So he thinks he can beat me with physical force huh?' Kirby thought. 'I'll show him some real physical force - his own!' Kirby waited for the right moment, too soon and DK's punch would land right in his face, and he'd be sent sailing out of the ring. Kirby watched as DK's foot landed right in the spot he was watching for it to land.   
'Now!'   
Kirby acted as quickly as possible using his trademark technique, expanding himself and he began to take in air.   
"Wh-What!" DK yelled as the suction pulled him off his feet, and right into Kirby's mouth. Kirby's body expanded about ten times its normal size only to shrink down again as DK popped out the other end with a total look of shock on his face.   
"What did you do?" DK yelled.   
Kirby stood proudly as he stood with his hands at his waist. Kirby now had a new look; he had a fur coat covering everything except his face, with an ice cream like hair like DK's. Kirby smiled. "I copied your powers! Now I am as strong as you!"   
"Puffball don't look stronger," DK said. "You're the same size. Now DK will knock you out." DK pulled back his fist and swung it forward aimed right at Kirby's face. Kirby responded doing the same thing, and once again their fists collided, but this time neither of them was overpowered their power was exactly equal.   
"You are as strong as me," DK said. "Good."   
"You won't be saying that for much longer," Kirby said.   
Kirby used his free hand to take out his cutter and used it to hit Donkey in the face, causing the stalemate to break. Kirby continued his attack with the cutter as he shot up into the air, and back down again slamming his cutter down onto DK once again sending the ape flying landing a few feet away.   
"Looks like Donkey Kong could be in trouble," Cheetor640 said. "Kirby now has his strength, but in addition to that Kirby has his own speed, and special abilities. Donkey Kong has lost any advantage he once had." Kirby looked arrogantly at his opponent. "He's right you know, you may be strong but you're slow, you've always relied on your strength, now I've got that same strength, you don't stand a chance."   
"Donkey will show you!" DK yelled angrily.   
He swept his foot under Kirby's, but Kirby was too fast and jumped into the air dodging the trip and sailing right over DK's head. DK threw a punch above his head at Kirby but ended up hurting it on a solid rock. Kirby had turned into a rock and plummeted right onto DK's head, only to turn back immediately after hitting him, then kicked the ape away landing inches away from the edge of the main platform. DK slowly got up with a few new bruises on his face.   
"Time for my first win!" Kirby said pulling his arm back charging for his giant punch that he'd acquired from DK, when it was fully charged, Kirby began running at the weakened DK, as Donkey Kong prepared his own attack.   
'He's going to try and hit me with a charged punch, he's nuts if he thinks it's going to work, he's too slow to hit me. Then I'll just knock him out of the ring with his own attack.'   
DK raised both his hands to prepare his punch, just as Kirby had thought, Kirby prepared to move to the side to dodge it, but DK didn't punch, he slammed his hands on the ground repeatedly, causing the ground to shake, which sent Kirby sailing into the air. DK took full advantage of his vulnerability and jumped into the air then slammed both his fists onto the top of Kirby's head sending the tiny pink puffball crashing into the main platform, while DK jumped in midair, and landed on one of the above platforms.   
"Donkey isn't done with you yet!" Donkey yelled.   
Donkey continued the attack and jumped into the air and prepared to drop kick the weakened Kirby. However Kirby didn't even try to get out of the way, he saw the mistake DK made, he only watched as DK sailed over Kirby's head, he'd misjudged the distance between the two of them and jumped too far, not only over Kirby's head but right over the main platform.   
"Aaaaah!" DK yelled as he plummeted under the platform and out of the ring.   
"Donkey is out!" Cheetor640 announced. "He still has one chance left but will he be able to beat Kirby with his main advantage of strength gone?"   
Soon DK was back in the ring as the hoverboard flew him back into the ring.   
"What's the matter Kong?" Kirby said laughing. "Jump a little too far?"   
"Raaaar!" Donkey Kong yelled angrily jumping from the highest platform in the Dreamland stage.   
He slammed his fist down where Kirby was standing just as Kirby jumped out of the way.   
"Ha!" Kirby yelled throwing a fully charged punch, which landed right in DK's face.   
DK recovered quickly, and threw a punch of his own, but Kirby was too small a target and missed, then received another punch to the face, then a kick and another punch, then Kirby finished off the combo by taking out his cutter hitting DK twice with it, and knocking him onto a platform above.   
"Come on, put some effort into it." Kirby bragged jumping up to the platform he had knocked DK onto.   
DK swung another desperate punch but he had done it in anger, so Kirby dodged it easily by puffing himself up flying into the air. It was at that moment that woodsy woods decided to inconveniently decide to blow and increase the wind. Kirby struggled to resist the wind, but it was no use, he was like a balloon caught in the wind, as he was blown right out of the ring.   
"Incredible!" Cheetor640 yelled. "In incredible bad timing for Kirby the environment of the stage was played against him and knocked him off. This may just even up the battle." DK laughed uncontrollably at Kirby as the hoverboard delivered him back to the stage.   
"Stop it!" Kirby demanded. "You just got lucky! It won't happen again!"   
"You sure about that?" DK said still laughing.   
"Yes, and I'll show you!" Kirby yelled.   
Kirby attacked immediately jumping down from the middle platform to the right one where DK was standing, and landed a punch in DK's face, but it barely even hurt him. DK just shrugged the attack off and grinned at Kirby.   
"Huh?" Kirby said confused. "What happened?"   
"Missing something?"   
Kirby looked at himself noticing that the fur coat that symbolized he held DK's strength was gone.   
"Ah! I forgot if I get knocked out of the ring I lose my copied power."   
"So much for puffball's advantage!" DK said.   
DK's strong hand shot forward and grabbed a hold of one of Kirby's feet and tossed him into the air a couple feet away from the main platform, then jumped after him. DK raised both his fists as a look of fear and helplessness appeared on Kirby's face, DK brought his fists down on the top of Kirby's head and sent him flying downwards below the main platform and for the second time out of the ring, as the judges voice echoed throughout the stadium.   
"Game set!"   
DK jumped in midair and landed in the main platform to dreamland just as it molded and reshaped itself into the basic flat platformed ring.   
"We have our winner!" Cheetor640 yelled. "In an amazing comeback! Donkey Kong has won!"   
The crowd cheered as DK held his hands in the air and accepted the applause. The cheering suddenly stopped as Kirby emerged from his spot outside the ring and trudged angrily up to Donkey Kong, and glared angrily at him, everyone expecting an angry outburst.   
But instead Kirby just looked up and said. "I'm sorry, I got a little arrogant out there. I've never been so strong before, it just kind of went to my head, I'm usually not so arrogant, and that's what cost me the match." DK placed his hand on Kirby's head. "It's okay, Donkey got a little angry too."   
"Then we both made mistakes, let's try and forget it."   
Both competitors nodded and then made their way back to the competitors box.   
-----------   
Well there you go, Personally I was a little dispointed of the outcome, I so wanted the outcome to be different, I wanted so wanted Kirby to win...but as you know I don't decide the outcome of the battles, I just repeat them to you. Anyway stay tuned for the next battle: Ness Vs. Wario(yellow coloured Mario in the game) 


	8. Round One Battle Six

I don't own Super Smash Brothers this is merely fan fiction.  
  
Okay first off I'm sooo sorry that this took so long to get out, there really wasn't any reason for it. I was just more interested in my Digimon fics. But finally after months with no update I've gotten around to writing another chapter, a lot of people probably thought I'd given up on this one. No not just yet. Anyway enjoy the following as usual the fight was changed slightly to add dramatic effect  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Round One Battle Six  
  
"Here we go," Cheetor640 announced. "It's time to start the sixth battle. Ness the psychic powered child, and Wario Mario's evil counterpart. Let the sixth round begin!"  
  
Responding to their call the two competitors walked out of the competitors box and into the ring. Walking up the steps to the ring Wario rudely pushed Ness out of the way, Ness only grumbled angrily and followed him into the ring.  
  
"I'm – a Wario! I'm – a gonna win!" Wario announced loudly to the audience.  
  
The NVFC began to cheer to Wario's boasting while the remaining of the crowd cheered.  
  
'This guy is as arrogant as they come.' Ness thought to himself. 'Well won't have anything to cheer about when I'm through with him.'  
  
"Let's start this fight," Cheetor640 said giving the judges at the stage-o- matic a nod.  
  
The judge nodded back and pushed the button on the stage-o-matic, and the ring began to mold and reshape itself. A bright pink heart began to form in the center of the ring, revealing the stage.  
  
"And the stage is Yoshi's island!" Cheetor640 said announcing the obvious. "Let the battle begin!"  
  
"It's time to knock this guy down," Ness said quietly.  
  
The second the battle began he charged aw Mario's evil twin, who was still gloating accepting the applause from the NVFC. Ness quickly drew his baseball bat and swung it at the gloating evil twin, but Ness was soon shocked to see that his bat had struck nothing Wario was gone.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Ness asked. "He disappeared."  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Wario yelled from a platform above the red-capped boy. "Right here!"  
  
Wario quickly jumped from the platform and delivered a swift kick to Ness's head followed by a punch to the gut sending the boy flying to the edge of the main platform. Wario's attack continued as he launched a barrage of yellow fireballs all of which connected with the already battered Ness.  
  
"Teeka Fire!" Ness yelled firing his attack stopping the final couple of fireballs.  
  
However that didn't stop Wario from stopping the barrage he continued to fire his fireballs. Ness finally got on the offensive, and jumped over the fireballs descending towards Wario. Ness attempted a kick but for a second time only ended up missing as Wario swiftly slid out of the way.  
  
Ness's feet never touched the ground instead Wario grabbed hold of them and began to spin Ness around before releasing him tossing Ness right of the stage. Wario quickly followed him jumping to the highest platform then off of the stage entirely right above Ness; he sped up his decent and prepared and threw a fist at Ness intending to slam him down out of the ring. Instead Ness was able to react using his psychic powers to however in midair briefly doing a flip and landing on a nearby cloud.  
  
Wario on the other hand wasn't as lucky he'd intended to hit Ness and use that momentum to jump back to the main platform but without Ness he simply plummeted out of the ring.  
  
Ness quickly jumped to the other could and back to the main platform, panting as he jumped onto the second highest platform.  
  
"Wow! Wario certainly didn't expect that!" Cheetor640 announced. "Wario has been knocked out once, but Ness has taken heavy damage! Will he be able to keep his extra life advantage?"  
  
Ness continued to pant as I saw Wario fly back onto the ring on a flying platform.  
  
'He's right.' Ness thought. 'I'm dead tired, I bet my damage meter is either close to or over one hundred."  
  
"That was a nice trick!" Wario said jumping off of the flying platform onto the highest platform in the stage. "But it won't happen again."  
  
Wario jumped into the air and plummeted towards the platform on which Ness was standing. His fist came crashing down, and Ness despite his weakness managed to get out of the way and Wario's fist only hit the platform. Ness took advantage of Wario's second of invulnerability and beaned him on the head with his bat, following up the attack with his fire attack.  
  
"Got'em," Ness said laughing.  
  
But as the fire cleared Wario was barely damaged, and he held a smile on his face.  
  
"THAT was free!" Wario yelled punching Ness in the face.  
  
The one punch was followed by several others Ness was caught in another barrage this time it was fists, Wario ended the barrage of punches with a double uppercut sending the psychic boy flying into the air, and flying off into the distance and out of the ring.  
  
The cheers were mixed by the NVFC's cheers and the rest of the crowd's boos, while Wario laughed evilly at his recent victory. Wario grinned in triumph as Ness returned on the floating platform and jumped down to the highest platform on the stage.  
  
"Grin all you want," Ness said. "But I still have the advantage, you took damage before you knocked me out which means you have the higher chance of getting knocked out."  
  
"Oh really," Wario said then suddenly disappeared, only to reappear again above Ness slamming his fat butt down onto the young boy then kicking him down to a lower platform.  
  
"Now you're damage meter is just as high as mine!" Wario yelled pulling back his fist. "Time to make it higher."  
  
Wario threw his fist forward launching several yellow fireballs down at Ness.  
  
"Ha!" Ness yelled activating his shield, each fire ball crashed against the glowing blue shield, once they were gone Ness lowered the shield and the damage that Wario had inflicted were now gone.  
  
"I don't think Wario expected that!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Ness has just used his life regenerating shield to lower his damage meter and regaining the advantage!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Wario yelled, and before Ness or anyone else had noticed he was on the same platform Ness was on.  
  
Soon Ness was being hit by several of Wario's punches until the barrage like the one before it was ended by a double uppercut knocking Ness down to the main platform.  
  
"T-that's it," Ness said. "I can't underestimate this guy anymore time for my strongest technique! Teeka Bubble!"  
  
Ness soon formed a bubble over his head and using his psychic powers shot it straight at Wario, but Wario only laughed.  
  
"Is that all?" Wario said jumping out of the way of Ness's bubble, but the bubble merely veered and headed straight for Wario.  
  
"Aaaaah!" screamed just barely dodging the bubble this time, but like before it merely turned and attacked him again.  
  
Wario dove out of the way for a third time this time not so gracefully and crashing down on the main platform where Ness was. It was then that Wario noticed Ness; he was concentrating all of his psychic powers on controlling and maintaining that bubble, in fact that's all he was concentrating on. Wario smiled and charged straight at Ness. However the bubble was gaining on the evil twin fast it would definitely reach him before he reached Ness, Wario didn't have a choice but to abandon his plan of attacking a defenseless Ness and jump onto the next platform.  
  
Unfortunately for Ness he hadn't counted on Wario stopping his attack, and didn't have time to veer his bubble upwards, instead it crashed right into him.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Ness screamed as the impact sent him flying.  
  
Ness shook his head as he recovered from the hit, but as he recovered he suddenly realized how far that last attack had hit him. He had been knocked right off the platform and was now plummeting right out of the ring!  
  
Helpless to do anything all Ness could do was let out one final scream as he was permanently knocked out. With Ness defeated the stage began to reform into the flat surfaced ring, Wario standing dumbfounded at what happened, and Ness lying outside the ring cursing himself for hitting himself with his own attack.  
  
"We have a winner!" Cheetor640 yelled. "The winner is Wario!"  
  
Wario quickly changed his face into a grin as he yelled. "I'm – a Wario! I'm – a da winna!"  
  
The NVFC cheered Wario as he smiled and played with his mustache, meanwhile the rest of the crowd booed. Wario only heard the cheering as he continued to brag about his victory and walked back to the competitors box.  
  
Meanwhile Ness slowly got up and began to walk towards the stands to join the crowd.  
  
"I thought he was just an arrogant idiot," Ness said. "So I underestimated him. He was arrogant but he was for a reason, he could back it up with something. I really didn't see that coming. I'll make sure never to make that mistake again."  
  
----------------------  
  
I bet there are a whole lot of Ness fans who are super pissed at me right now….sorry, there's not much I can do to alter the outcome, personally I'd rather Ness won, but I can't cheat and alter the outcome the way I want it now can I? Also Ness didn't really get beaten that bad, he got more than two hits, I just modified it a bit for dramatic purposes, but the truth is Ness really did get pummeled in that fight he barely made any contact. Okay hopefully the next chapter won't take quite as long to get out as the last one. I want to say a week but I might just get into my Digimon fic too much again. Who knows?  
  
Stay tuned for the next battle: George (red Donkey Kong in the game) Vs. Fox 


	9. Round One Battle Seven

Hurray! New Chapter, this one took awhile I'll admit but at least it didn't take me six months like last time. Only a week! I think I've finally gotten back into this little tournament, I was kind of bored with it for a while then I bought Super Smash Bros. Melee and got into Smash Brothers again and had to start writing this story again. Speaking of Melee after this story I'll probably have a sequel using all the Melee characters. Lastly I'll just let you read it. Here's the seventh battle: Fox Vs. George  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Round One Battle Seven  
  
"We've had an exciting first six battles!" Cheetor640 announced. "Which leaves only two more battles of the first round! At the moment there are still ten competitors left but at the end of the first round there will be only eight remaining to do battle in the second round! So let's get on with the seventh match of today! First we present the giant ape that was brought destruction throughout the world, but has now been shrunk down for today's tournament – the giant ape from the Rampage games – George!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the shrunk down ape stepped out of the competitors box and into the ring.  
  
"Next we have a veteran Nintendo character who's been around since the early Super Nintendo games, the master of the skies Fox McLeod!"  
  
The crowd only cheered louder as Fox emerged from the competitors box and soon took a place in the ring, and assumed a fighters stance. The two competitors gazes soon met.  
  
'I've got to beat this guy.' Fox thought. 'For the honour of all Nintendo characters. He's not even a Nintendo character he's been in other systems, it would be horrible if a non Nintendo character won, it's bad enough that Jack managed to make it, I've got to make sure that this guy is out as soon as possible.'  
  
The judge pushed the button on the Stage-o-matic and the flat platform ring began to reshape itself, the sky above it began to turn into that of a sunset and the floor began to become wooden.  
  
"And the round is decided!" Cheetor640 said. "It's Kongo Jungle Donkey Kong's level! Now that we have our level, and our competitors let's begin the fight!"  
  
"I'm going to win this crush you and win this quickly," George said. "Then maybe I can fight someone worthy of my strength."  
  
Fox smiled. "You're the one who's going to be crushed. You've been shrunk down in order to qualify for this tournament. It's your size that has always given you an advantage in your games, and now you've lost that main advantage. You're nothing but an ordinary ape now."  
  
"You're one to talk," George said. "You've always relied on your Arwing to get you through your games, now you've lost it. You're nothing but a fox."  
  
"You'd be surprised," Fox gloated. "Let's see if you can prove that I'm just a Fox."  
  
George grinned. "Just remember you're the one you invited the pain."  
  
Finally ending the conversation George charged, his feet pounding on the wooden floor of DK's stage. George used his primary attack he was most known for; a simple punch. But Fox's amazing speed was more than enough to easily dodge the mighty fist. He quickly leaped into one of the moving platforms above. This had not stopped Georges's attack though; he jumped onto the same platform and brought his fist down and for the second time Fox easily dodged it and jumped to the second moving platform.  
  
George's attack still didn't stop and he continued by jumping onto the same platform trying another simple punch, which Fox dodged without a second thought and jumped onto the stationary platform behind him.  
  
Finally George got the picture that his basic punches – while worked wonders on buildings that never moved – weren't fast enough to hit the speedy Fox, however he still continued his attack and jumped to the platform which Fox had. This time instead of trying to punch he made a grab, he was planning to throw Fox out of the ring. Fox quickly countered and activated his shield and before George could lay a hand on him he was zapped by Fox's shield and thrown below to the stage's largest and main platform.  
  
Fox jumped down to the main platform and looked down at George with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Actually I haven't completely lost my ship." Fox said. "I have a miniature version of my Arwing's shield generator on me. So at any second I can activate my shield so you won't be able to stop me. With this shield you won't be able to lay a hand on me."  
  
George slowly got up clenching his teeth in a look absolute anger.  
  
"I'll show you!" George yelled and without thinking threw the strongest punch that he could at Fox's face.  
  
"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" Fox said as he activated his shield.  
  
Despite the shield George continued and threw the punch and to Fox's surprise the ape's fist went right through the shield unharmed and landed in Fox's face. The powerful blow sent Fox flying off the platform, despite his surprise Fox still managed to gain control jumped in midair and managed to make it safely back to the platform.  
  
"What a disappointment to Fox!" Cheetor640 yelled. "He has just learned that while his shield may deflect energy attacks and may hurt his opponents if they are standing right next to him it will not repel plain old physical attacks, which unfortunately for him are the only kind of attacks George can use."  
  
Fox rubbed the red mark on his face. 'Damn, I should have thought of that, I was only able to hurt him with the shield before because he was just trying to pick me up. My shield isn't capable of repelling physical attacks like that they'll just pass through it. Just my luck I get to fight one of the few fighters in this tournament that doesn't know how to use energy attacks, my shield is useless against him unless he's standing right beside me and I know he's not going to be stupid enough to make that mistake again. I'll just have to beat him using my other skills. Good thing he's slow, which means I can still rely on my superior speed.'  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" George asked. "Or are you going to fight?"  
  
Fox quickly fulfilled George's request and began the fight deciding to use his speed. He seemed to disappear he was moving so fast. George was confused at first but he soon realized what was going on as Fox appeared right in front of him. It all happened too fast for the Rampage star to react. He soon found himself on the receiving end of one of Fox's swift kicks. Fox didn't stop with one; a barrage of Fox's kicks was now pummeling George. Fox soon grew tired of the barrage and kicked George aside with one final kick, throwing the lumbering ape to the edge of the bases main platform.  
  
Fox's attack didn't end there, he bean to run at George who was just beginning to recover from the last heavy attack.  
  
"No way!" George yelled. "Not again."  
  
The stadium was soon filled with a deafening scream as George released his most powerful attack: Death Breath (NOTE: in the game this is really DK's attack when he slams his hands on the ground).  
  
George's harmful sound waves hit Fox dead on and tossed him up into the air slightly. The shrunk down ape attacked during Fox's moment of vulnerability gave Fox one of the strongest punches he could muster. The power of the punch was too much for Fox to resist, especially in his weakened stage and he was thrown from the arena completely out of the ring.  
  
"And the great Fox is out of the ring!" Cheetor640 announced. "Looks like George has just gained the advantage, one more down for Fox and the fight is over."  
  
Fox grumbled to himself angrily as the hover board delivered him back to the arena. 'Well this is just great, now I've got to beat him twice or the wannabe Nintendo star is going to continue into the tournament.'  
  
Fox stepped onto the moving platform, but no sooner than he did than George continued his previous attack where it had left off. He jumped up to the moving platform and met Fox's face with a quick punch. Fox quickly recovered but his recovery was short lived, he was soon kicked down to the main platform.  
  
The weakened canine fighter shook off the last attack and glanced up at his opponent. George was on one of the moving platforms waiting it to move back up to it's maximum height before attacking again.  
  
"This is no good," Fox said quietly. "I've already been beaten once, now I'm taking more damage. I have to beat him quickly before my damage meter gets to high to fight him for a second time. I just hope this next move is enough."  
  
Soon the moving platform reached its maximum height and George attacked lunging at Fox from above.  
  
Fox began his counter attack right away and engulfed himself in flames and shot himself into George stopping his lunge. Fox's flames began to die out, but he still wasn't done attacking. He did a mid-air flip and kicked George's stomach. George's damage meter was way to high to take the attack and he was sent flying out of the ring.  
  
Fox smiled. "That should tie things up."  
  
"Now George was been knocked out once!" Cheetor640 said. "However George still holds the advantages since Fox's damage meter has taken some damage."  
  
George hovered down to the field on the hover board, then jumped onto one of the higher platforms.  
  
"That's it nobody knocks me off!" George yelled. "I'm taking you down!"  
  
George let out an incredible scream releasing his Death Breath. Fox didn't have to do anything to dodge the attack; he was on a lower platform he was completely out of range of George's Death Breath.  
  
'He's just attacking out of anger,' Fox thought. 'This is the perfect time to attack!'  
  
"Hi ya!" Fox yelled engulfing himself in flames and ramming into George a second time. He attempted a kick like before but George jumped in mid-air and landed on the second stationary platform.  
  
"Running away huh?" Fox said. "I won't let you! I'll win this for all the true Nintendo characters!"  
  
Fox quickly drew his gun and hit George with a barrage of lasers, which George was helpless to escape from. Finally George was forced of the higher platform and onto the lower one.  
  
"I'm ending this!" Fox yelled jumping to the lower platform.  
  
He started to charge at George ending the charge with a swift kick.  
  
"Not this time!" George yelled raising his shield and blocking the kick. "This time you're going to fly!"  
  
Even Fox wasn't fast enough to react as George quickly grabbed a hold of his leg and tossed him into the air. George followed the attack and met Fox's face with his fist. He couldn't move Fox tried but he was soon found in a barrage of George's punches. Finally George ended the barrage with one final punch to the face, the strongest he had delivered during the entire battle and Fox was sent flying out of the field at an amazing speed.  
  
George laughed. "Looks like I win!"  
  
"Not yet!" Fox yelled.  
  
The leader of the Starfox team was very close to being knocked out of the ring, but had stopped just in time. He used a combination of jumping in mid- air and his strongest technique to get him back to the field. Fox barely made it back to the field, he had to cling to the side and climb back up to make it.  
  
"You're starting to get annoying!" George yelled. "Time for my strongest punch yet!"  
  
George began to charge, while Fox began to use his strongest attack and engulfed himself in flames and shot himself forward. George pulled back his fist and swung his fist at the oncoming Fox.  
  
Fox and George collided in a large attack clash! The two hits had hurt both of the two opponents and both of them were thrown aside both out of the field and both out of the ring.  
  
"Game Set!" echoed throughout the stadium as the stage began to hold back into it's original flat terrain.  
  
Cheetor640 stood speechless; both competitors were now lying outside the ring.  
  
"I – Incredible," he stuttered. "Both Fox and George have been knocked out of the ring. The question we must ask ourselves which one of them landed first? And which one is our winner? It looks like we have a photo finish here. Judges."  
  
A group of judges gathered around a table eyeing up a picture that had been taken right before George and Fox had been knocked out of the ring.  
  
One of the judges held up the photo and yelled. "It's George."  
  
"George won?" Cheetor640 said pulling the mike away from his mouth.  
  
Fox's mouth dropped open. "George won."  
  
The judge shook his head. "No George is the first one out."  
  
"We have the results!" Cheetor640 announced. "George was out of the ring first! Which of course means that Fox is the winner!"  
  
Fox sighed in relief then smiled. "I beat him, now a true Nintendo character will move onto round two."  
  
"Are you kidding me!" George yelled. "Are you telling me I was shrunk down just to get my ass kicked?"  
  
"Hardly," Fox said as he approached George. "You didn't exactly get your ass kicked. You may have lost but it was a close match. If my damage meter had been even one percent higher you would have won."  
  
"Well I guess that's not so bad, Just one question." George said. "Can I get bigger now?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well that wasn't so bad was it? I hope that makes you happy a lot of people were upset over George and now he's gone, I hope that makes you feel better about the last battle when Ness was eliminated. Well guys the next one is the match you've all been waiting for, I've had a lot of people say they can't wait for this next match and I've played the match on my game and you won't be disappointed it's a good one.  
  
Stay tuned for the next battle: Link Vs. Samus 


	10. Round One Battle Eight

Sorry about the delay everyone, I know its been a couple months since I last updated this fic, and I know its not the first time there's been such a delay. This is really just a fun little thing that I'm writing when I'm bored, so the updates really don't go up that fast. Anyway it's the fight you've all been waiting for Link Vs. Samus. As usual I did change how the fight went in the game for dramatic effect, even added some stuff. I also removed some parts otherwise it would have taken me much longer to finish this chapter.the fight really was an intense one on the game and the whole thing would have taken me awhile.anyway read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Or any of the characters in this fic, its only fan fiction so.you know don't sue.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Round One Battle Eight  
  
"Round one is beginning to come to a close folks!" Cheetor640 announced as Fox and George arrived in the competitors box. "Now we begin the final match of our first round! The winner of this round will join seven of his or her fellow combatants in round two!"  
  
Cheetor640 held his hand towards the competitors box as the next to combatants emerged.  
  
"The first is the hero of time! A veteran of Nintendo games from the original NES system! Link! The second is also a veteran who's been around almost as long as Link, Samus Aran!"  
  
The spectators continued to cheer as Link and Samus reached the end of the walkway, and stepped into the ring.  
  
"This is sure to be an exciting match!" Cheetor640 announced, once again stating the obvious. "Both fighters have been around since the original NES system. Thus they are both well experienced in battle, and I doubt that either of them are going to give it their all! Truly an exciting match is about to begin."  
  
"Let's start the fight already!!" Samus and Link yelled simultaneously. Both had been waited through seven fights for this battle, and were itching to finally have their turn. The tournament's announcer's pointless rambling wasn't helping their patience.  
  
"Uh, right yes." Cheetor640 said nervously. "Let's begin this fight, starting by picking the stage."  
  
Cheetor640 gave the judge a nod. He responded and pushed the button on the stage-o-matic. The ring began to change, and slowly took the form of Fox's starship the Great Fox.  
  
"And the match is ready to go!" Cheetor640 bellowed. "Link and Samus will battle aboard the Great Fox. Let the battle begin!"  
  
The battle did not begin right away as the crowd expected. Instead they both assumed battle stances. Link had his hand gripped tightly on his sword - still in his holster - and Samus's arm cannon was at her waist ready to be drawn. This standoff lasted only seconds before Link broke it.  
  
The sound of steel being unsheathed heard as link drew his sword, but unfortunately for the Hero of Time, he froze in place before he could take a second step. He had noticed Samus raise her arm cannon and aim it directly at him, then slowly began to gather energy.  
  
Samus grinned under her visor. "Move and you'll be feeling the heat of a Power Beam."  
  
Link was forced to remain in place. He felt anxious, his sword was ready to strike, but if he even tried he'd soon find himself shot by one of Samus's most powerful techniques. He couldn't afford to take that much damage so early on in the match. To make things worse Samus's arm cannon was gathering more and more energy every second, becoming more and more powerful every second. Cheetor640 nervously adjusted his sunglasses. He, along with the rest of the people in the stadium, were eager to see some decent action. Aside from Link drawing his sword, and Samus gathering energy, neither combatant had moved a muscle. To them, the match was pretty boring so far.  
  
"Um." Cheetor640 said. "I said let the match begin."  
  
Little did any of the people watching the match know that a great battle had began - inside Link's mind.  
  
'I have to think of something quick,' the Hylian thought to himself. 'I'm in a damned situation here. I attack I get blasted. But if I don't attack eventually I'll get blasted eventually. Samus isn't going to sit there with her arm cannon pointed at me forever. Sooner or later she's going to fire. Unless I -'  
  
A grin suddenly emerged on the warrior's face. It was risky, and he'd have to time it just right, but it just might work.  
  
His hand shot to his side and inside his bomb bag. He removed a bomb and lit the fuse so fast you could swear that it had always been lit. The swift movement was enough to for Samus to notice and she immediately released her charged Power Beam. Link responded in kind and gave his bomb a toss.  
  
The bomb and ball of energy collided in a massive explosion.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Samus screamed, taking a step back.  
  
She pointed her arm cannon wildly as her visor overloaded from the brightness of the explosion, completely blinding her. It only took a few seconds for her visor to recover, but those two seconds were all Link needed to drop her guard, and to deliver a powerful strike with his sword. Samus was sent rolling across the roof of the Great Fox. But Link's attack didn't stop there. He ran forward sword drawn, and quickly brought it down on Samus.  
  
However, Link's attack only clanked against the Great Fox. Samus dodged the attack by converting to Morph Ball mode and rolling under Link's leg, and then changing back to her natural state behind him.  
  
"What the-" Link said as he realized he had missed.  
  
Samus knew it wouldn't be long before Link would realize exactly what had happened, so she struck quickly. She thrust her free hand forward and launched her grapple beam. Link had just turned around when he noticed the blue energy rope wrap around his waist.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Link screamed as Samus gave him a toss, and send him crashing onto the Great Fox.  
  
Link quickly pulled himself to his feet and angrily tossed his boomerang. Samus was easily able to dodge it and prepared to launch her own attack.  
  
"You were able to stop one big beam!" she yelled. "Let's see you stop a bunch of little ones!"  
  
Samus began to fire her arm cannon in succession, firing dozens of tiny energy balls at Link. Link used a combination of jumps and ducks to dodge the multiple energy balls. To his amazement, not a single one even nicked him.  
  
Link was about to launch charge Samus when he noticed that she was gone. She must have moved while he was dodging the energy balls. He looked up just in time to see her in morph ball mode, but not in time to get out of the way of the morph bomb that dropped on his head. The bomb not only damaged him but it stunned him long enough for Samus to strike again. She reverted again to her morph ball mode and propelled herself into the air, repeatedly hitting Link with her screwball attack.  
  
After a number of repeated hits, Samus emerged from morph ball mode and safely landed on the head of the Great Fox. Meanwhile, Link landed on the fin of the ship a little less gracefully.  
  
Link weakly pulled himself to his feet to stare Samus in the eyes. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Samus's arm cannon begin to gather energy.  
  
"Oh great," Link moaned. "Another one, and I don't think I'll be able to time the bomb as perfectly as last time. I just got lucky."  
  
Samus grinned. "Let's see you stop a second one."  
  
With that loud statement, she launched the fully charged energy beam. Link inhaled deeply and took one hopeful jump. Miraculously he was able to jump right over it and land safely about a foot in front of Samus. The perfect range. Samus attempted her own physical attack, trying to club Link with her arm cannon, but Link's Hylian shield quickly put a stop to that. It only took a few seconds for Link to retaliate and deliver a single powerful swipe of his sword to Samus's midsection. The bounty hunter was sent flying from the ship, but fortunately for her was able to jump in mid-air and screw attack her way back to the edge. Her feet only touched the head of the ship for a few seconds before Link struck again. Samus attempted to defend herself, but at the range she was in none of her weapons here any good. She soon found herself trapped in a barrage of strikes of Link's sword, before finally getting hit by one powerful strike, and thrown onto the ship's fin.  
  
Samus jumped to her feet immediately, and assumed a battle position. Link still stood at the end of the ship, ready to attack.  
  
"Well," Cheetor640 said, examining the scoreboard. "It seems the damage meters for both fighters is almost equal! It could go either way here."  
  
Samus scowled her opponent.  
  
"I had it," she said quietly. "I had the advantage and lost it. It was because he got to close. His powerful attacks are based around that sword. He's best at close range - as opposed to my attacks that are best when used at a long range. If I don't want to do any worse I've got to stay away from him."  
  
"Enough sitting around!" Link yelled.  
  
Link charged Samus, sword drawn, while keeping his hand tight on one of his concealed weapons in case it was needed.  
  
'Can't attack him head on,' Samus thought. 'Need to do this before he gets too close.'  
  
As quick as she could, Samus launched her grapple beam. For a second time Link found him wrapped in the energy rope, and pulled towards Samus. Samus grinned and brought the tied and bound Link up to her face.  
  
"You're about to fly," she mocked.  
  
Link did not seem frightened at all. In fact, he wore a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I might, but you're going with me," he said.  
  
"What?" Samus said with a confused look under her visor.  
  
It was then that she noticed the item Link held tightly in his hand. A bomb! And it was too late to throw Link, and the bomb, out of harms way. Both combatants were caught up in the explosion, and with their high damage meters both were thrown off into the distance, and out of the ring.  
  
"What an explosion!" Cheetor640 yelled. "Both Samus and Link are out of the ring, thanks to a very clever Kamikaze technique by Link. For a second time the game is tied.but the pressure is on. If - oh forget it, just let them fight."  
  
Two hover boards soon delivered both combatants to back to the Great Fox. Link smiled looking very proud of himself. Samus on the other hand was quite upset.  
  
"What was the point of that? You knocked us both out."  
  
Link grinned. "If I hadn't you would have thrown me out. I'd better have us both out than just me."  
  
"Clever, but you're going to have to eventually."  
  
"We'll have to see about that."  
  
The second round of the fight began, and both took a running attack at each other. Link attempted a strike with his sword, but an attempt was all it was. Samus leaped into the air, and dodged it. Samus quickly launched a counter attack. She flipped and delivered a swift kick to Link's head. Link was able to recover quite easily, and - as Samus was landing - struck her with his sword. Samus struck back, and struck Samus's stomach with her arm cannon. The hit knocked the wind out of Samus but no more. He was able to fight back almost immediately.  
  
A heavy battle ensued, with neither combatant making any ground. Link hit Samus with a barrage sword swipes, and Samus countered with a her flamethrower. Link sent Samus flying with a spin attack, sending Samus flying. The second she recovered, she quickly countered by blasting Link with a powered up power beam ball. The blast was stronger than Link could have expected and he was thrown from the top of the ship's fin, and to the lower level on top of the back thruster. Samus was quick to follow him and hopped down to land a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Looks like we're equally matched," Link said, climbing to his feet.  
  
"Appears so," Samus replied. "There haven't been too many occasions during this fight when one of us has had the advantage."  
  
"Could go either way then?"  
  
"I'd agree to that," Samus said. "Our damage meters are both at least over one hundred after that fight up there, and I'm sure you noticed were next to the edge of the battlefield."  
  
Samus tensed up, and in response Link did to.  
  
'It looks like Samus is about to fire her arm cannon.' Link though. He reached into his bomb bag. 'I should probably ready a bomb in case she fires. We'll both be caught in the explosion - it's risky, but if raise my shield at the right moment it could absorb the majority of the attack, giving me an advantage over Samus.'  
  
Samus acted quickly, she threw her arm forward, but instead of what he expected, Samus attacked with her non-arm cannon hand, and launched her grapple beam.  
  
"Not this time!" Link yelled.  
  
As quickly as he could link removed his hand from his bomb bag, grabbed his hookshot, and fired it forward. Samus's grapple beam and Link's hookshot met, and tangled amongst each other. Both fighters were now caught trying to overpower one another.  
  
"It's a tug of war!" Cheetor640 announced. "Link and Samus have tangled up their weapons, and are now struggling to pull the other towards themselves. Both of them each have a high damage meter, if either of them is tossed its almost guaranteed they will be out of the ring."  
  
"He's right," Link gloated. "Whoever overpowers the other will probably win the match."  
  
"All the more reason I can't let you win," Samus replied.  
  
Samus began to pull even harder. Link was forced to do the same. They both pulled with all their might but neither moved an inch.  
  
"I guess this only proves we're equal in strength," Link said.  
  
"We are at the moment," Samus said. "But my suit gives me endurance, and I'm sure you noticed you don't have a suit to do the same. Eventually you're going to tire out."  
  
Link scowled at his opponent. "Only if I wait!" he yelled angrily. "But I don't intend on doing that. I'm acting now!"  
  
Link suddenly grabbed onto the his hook shot with his free hand, and smiled confidently at Samus. Samus meanwhile was filled with fear. Using two hands would give Link extra strength. Extra strength that Samus couldn't match. She couldn't grab a hold of her grapple beam with the other hand. It was equipped with her arm cannon, and there was no way she could grab anything with her arm cannon.  
  
Link smiled and gave the hookshot a mighty tug. A tug strong enough to make Samus loose her footing and go flying towards Link. Link finished it quickly, hitting Samus in the stomach with a powerful kick and sending her flying from the Great Fox, and out of the ring.  
  
The judge's voice soon echoed over the stadium. "Game Set!" Cheetor640 announced the winner. "And the winner is decided! Link has won the match."  
  
In response in the end of the match the Great Fox changed back to is normal flat self. Without a word Samus rose from her position in the grass and made her way back to the competitors box. As she passed Link she gave him a hearty thumbs up.  
  
'At least she's a good sport.' Link said, as he too walked back to the competitors box.  
  
When both Link and Samus were back in the box, Cheetor640 was handed a clipboard by the judges. He looked over the clipboard for a moment and then stepped into the ring.  
  
"With that we conclude Round One of the tournament. All the fighters fought well but only eight of them will be progressing into round two." He paused for a moment as the crowd cheered, and then continued his announcement. "I will now announce the fights that will take place in Round Two. Four battles, four of which will proceed to the semi - finals. The battles are as follows:  
  
Battle One: Pikachu Vs. Luigi  
  
Battle Two: Jack Vs. Captain Falcon  
  
Battle Three: Donkey Kong Vs. Wario  
  
Battle Four: Fox Vs. Link  
  
"The first battle will begin after a short intermission - be sure not to miss it!"  
  
------------------  
  
There we go round one is now officially over. I hope you're all satisfied with the result of the match - again to you Metroid fans, I'm sorry but even I, the author, can't control the outcome of the matches, that's up to my N64 to decide. Even if I did someone's gotta lose right? Anyway enough justifying myself. Next chapter will bring us into round two - or the quarterfinals if you like to call it that. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get out as this one did.but as usual I'm not making any promises. Like I did for round two I'm interested in knowing who you would like to win in Round Two - just for fun of course. It won't change the actual outcome, but it is interesting to see. And that's enough of my babbling. I'll let you go.  
  
Stay tuned for the beginning of Round Two: Pikachu Vs. Luigi 


End file.
